This invention relates to applying electromagnetic energy to living tissues for therapeutic purposes, and in particular to applying a specific magnetic flux density and frequency of electromagnetic radiation calculated from the mass of targeted tissues, to achieve a healthful response in said tissue, apart from other influences thereon.